FLASH
by Rafiz Sterna
Summary: Dengan karakter enam pria menawan yang tergabung dalam grup BEAST, terciptalah ff dengan berbagai genre nan absurb. / "Wae? Ada apa sebenarnya? Barusan juga aku melakukannya padamu bukan? Seharusnya bisa kau rasakan." / BEAST fanfiction


A/N:

Dengan karakter enam pria menawan yang tergabung dalam grup BEAST, terciptalah ff dengan berbagai genre nan absurb..

* * *

><p><strong>#1 BEAST random<strong>

**Anak kecil**

* * *

><p>Author : Rafiz Sterna<p>

Genre : Parody, Comedy (maybe)

Rating : General

* * *

><p>Semua B2UTY pasti tahu bagaimana kelakuan Yoon Doojoon, kan? Ketika masanya, dia akan memukul siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Dan digunakan sebagai sansak tinju hidup. Oke, niatannya itu mungkin hanya bercanda. Sejenis lelucon diantara sesama anggota. Bagaimana yang lain melihatnya?<p>

Ternyata hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang dipikirkan dengan sangat serius oleh salah satu anggota BEAST yang lain. Cerita ini dimulai pada suatu hari. Bayangkan jika, seandainya Doojoon dalam masa menggila, atau mungkin kelewat bahagia karena sesuatu, memukul siapa saja. Kasihan sekali 5 anggota B2ST yang tersisa.

Seseorang berbisik kepada _leader_,

"Apa pukulanmu menyakitkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. _Wae? Wae gurae?_"

Tanya Doojoon kembali, biasanya juga kan member yang lain tidak melakukan protes padanya. Paling hanya sekedar menghindar yang berujung dengan saling berkejaran di lokasi.

Sedangkan yang tadi menanyakan pertanyaan, hanya kembali sunyi dan membelakangi Doojoon.

"_Wae?_ Ada apa sebenarnya? Barusan juga aku melakukannya padamu bukan? Seharusnya bisa kau rasakan."

Diulanginya kembali pertanyaannya kepada lawan bicara. Yang kini, dia menatap dalam Doojoon dan kedua bola matanya bekerja seolah memindai _leader_. Perlahan dia mendekat dan mengucapkan kalimat lain, tapi dengan volume yang lebih pelan.

"Apa kau juga akan memukul anak kecil?"

Ucapnya lirih seolah kalimat yang dia ucapkan ini adalah sebuah masalah besar.

"Tentu saja tidak, Junhyung. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu, sih? Bisa-bisa _image_ ku berubah menjadi rusak dan aneh karena mengajak anak kecil untuk berkelahi, _well_, meskipun hanya pura-pura."

Jawab jujur _leader_ sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Karena dia sudah lebih dahulu khawatir karena komposer dalam grupnya ini mendadak serius. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Empat member lainnya entah menghilang ke mana. Jadwal penampilan mereka masih beberapa menit lagi. Berdua dengan Junhyung dan disuguhi pertanyaan semacam itu membuatnya mau tak mau merasa sedikit aneh.

"Hmm~ begitu rupanya."

Lirih Junhyung yang kini hanya menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar di hadapannya. Dia kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan kini malah mengabaikan Doojoon yang rasa penasarannya kembali terusik dengan tingkah laku Junhyung.

"Begitu apanya? Aku tidak mengerti."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat dari Doojoon, empat member yang tersisa memasuki ruangan. Membicarakan banyak hal yang tidak mampu ditangkap oleh Doojoon. Karena kini fokusnya beralih pada pernyataan Junhyung yang tidak memberikannya kejelasan pasti.

"Berarti, seharusnya kau tidak boleh memukul Dongwoon lagi."

Jawab Junhyung sambil menatap Dongwoon yang baru saja memasukkan sepotong cake ke mulutnya. Kalimat Junhyung barusan sukses membuat ruangan sunyi sesaat. Monitor di sudut ruangan menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara dalam ruangan ini. Bahkan Gikwang yang awalnya tertawa karena sesuatu di ponselnya hanya bisa menatap Junhyung aneh.

"Eh? Kenapa namaku di sebut?"

Ujar Dongwoon di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyah _cake_. Menghasilkan suara tak jelas dan menyemburkan beberapa makanan dari mulutnya. Berhadiah sebuah teguran dari Yoseob. Jawaban Junhyung juga ditunggu oleh yang lain. Kenapa hari ini dia menyatakan seuatu yang aneh? Tertular Hyunseung yang aneh, kah?

"Karena dia adalah anak kecil, kan?"

Gumamnya kemudian. Tidak memperhatikan bagaimana atmosfer ruang ini berubah.

Oke, mungkin maksudnya yang paling kecil diantara mereka berenam. Son Dongwoon adalah sang _official magnae_ dalam grup ini. Itu kan, maksud Junhyung?

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>AN :

*lagi*

Oke, ini memang benar-benar _sangat_ random. _Comedy_-nya ga tertangkap kalian, ya? Emang sih, ini ceritanya lebih tersirat. Agak susah mengerti jika kalian ga benar-benar paham karakter mereka. Pembicaraan ini ada mereka –BEAST- sebut dalam 'B2ST on QTV' episode 2 yang tayang pada 1 September 2012. Kalau sudah pernah menonton itu, mungkin kalian yang awalnya kurang mendapatkan _fell_ drabble ini akan tahu, betapa anehnya topik yang aku angkat.


End file.
